


End Game

by bryyyythashipper



Category: La Reina del Sur (TV), Queen of the South (TV)
Genre: 310 extended, F/M, Hallucinations, Jeresa, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryyyythashipper/pseuds/bryyyythashipper
Summary: Alternate version to Teresa’s hallucinations in 3x10. With some Guero and a lot of Jeresa. Takes place while El Santo and Teresa are forced to hide from Devin Finch.





	End Game

“I wish there was another way. I do not look forward to what awaits me.”

El Santo was always one to be feared but in this moment, possibly their last moments, an exposed vulnerability came over him. One could only imagine after everything he’s done & experienced, that his visit to ‘The land of the Dead’ would be anything but pleasant. 

What or who could be on the other side for Teresa? Her parents?Brenda? Even Guero maybe. 

“The land of the Dead awaits you...but our resurrection is not guaranteed.” El Santo warned her.

Right before gulping the potion, the Queen appeared. After being surrounded by El Santos’s angels it was a relief to see The Queen. 

“Pote said that love will kill you faster than a bullet. But you decide if it will be your strength...”the Queen pauses,”or your weakness.”

The Queen was gone as quick as she came, & Teresa was know reaching out for Guero’s hand. It doesn’t feel right but it doesn’t feel wrong. He was guiding her, her body now fully surrendering to its state of illusion.

Her previous hallucinations were filled with the painful deaths of Guero and James, but this one was filled with confusion and the hopeful state of ‘what-ifs’.

She was met with the Memory of Guero; handing her cake and confessing his love. A love that caused her so much pain. 

This time the memory gave Teresa a way out. No more business, no more killing,no more drugs...no more worries. Somehow he was able to persuade Epifanio to let them leave the game, and they would be able to start a family together. 

A passionate kiss turned into Guero wrapping his arms around her growing baby bump. Unbeknown to her she is carrying his child. ‘You’re having a girl’. He looks up in the bathroom mirror with a look of elation. His soft touch and gentle kiss on her shoulder left her in a state of shock. The only thing she could do was listen...

But A piece is missing. 

She’s being guided by Guero and her daughter. They’re at a celebration of some sort; fireworks going off, families & friends gathered around a pool. She should feel complete, but she can’t focus. A figure in all black in the corner captivates her attention. 

Guero sends their daughter to play with the other kids to get some alone time with Teresa. As he grabs her hand and they’re walking, the tall man in the hoodie slowly turns and looks her straight in her eyes. 

James. 

Her heart became overwhelmed with familiarity, warmth, and comfort. 

He turns back around leaving her to face the spirit of her ex. Her first love & the one who betrayed her. Guero was now offering her a better life, which for him was enough of a reason for her to forgive him, and to move forward on this side of death with him and their daughter. That was then & this is now. Even on the other side, he was still being selfish. 

“This Isn’t Real.” Teresa whispers, shaking her head gently from side to side. 

Basically pleading, Guero tries to convince her to stay. But reality starts to overshadow his words. 

“There’s nothing for your back there”

A tug of war between the reason why she had to run for her life... and the one who would give up his life; the main reason for her to fight for her life. 

James flashed in front of her again. Even though it was a dream, seeing him felt real; it made her feel safe. 

They locked eyes. This is what is waiting back there for her. 

She sighed, closing her eyes with relief. Flashbacks of her and James began to flood her memory. Starting with their first meeting, to them risking their lives for one another, to them finally making love. 

Teresa appears in front of the bathroom sink again. This time, she looks around and it’s James who’s wrapping his arms around her and her baby bump. She glances up and see’s his beautiful brown eyes. They smile at each other, & she knows deep down inside that James was always the guy she was meant to be with. 

Their fingers interlock, and he says with his low and reassuring voice,

“We’re in this together.” He turns her around, and gently places his left hand on her belly, she reaches up and runs her fingers through his hair and they exchange a passionate kiss. 

When they break from the kiss, James disappears and one of El Santos angels appears holding a sparkler and begins reaching out for Teresa’s hand in the other. 

When she grabs her hand, the bathroom turns into a kitchen that she was all too familiar with. She looks to the right and see’s Kelly Anne sitting at the table, wile Pote stands over the stove making some breakfast.

She looks down to her left and the angel is no longer is wearing a mask. Her hair is down and curly, similar to Teresa’s. She says to her, 

“te amo mama.”

Then out of the corner of her eye appears James. He slowly takes off his glasses, smiles, and walks towards them. First, placing a gentle kiss on their daughter’s forehead. He then grabs Teresa by the waist, pulling her closer to him and whispers, 

“Come back to us.”

And it was then when she awoke from her hallucation. She gasped & looked around and El Santo was no where to be found. 

She staggered up, her body aching from the explosion but her heart was now at peace, knowing who was waiting for her back home. He was...and it was his unwavering love that was able to bring her back.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic! Thanks for reading! A special thanks to Captain Bucky for always being so helpful and for editing this fanfic! And shoutout to @queenstephaniaa on Tumblr!


End file.
